


Hard Days Night

by f_femslash



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 10:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_femslash/pseuds/f_femslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Please do one about Arizona having a bad day and then Callie doing ‘everything’ (if you get my drift) to cheer her up? Etc??</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard Days Night

Callie looked out of her window, down toward the street. She could see the top of a blonde head under the streetlamp and the glowing red tip of a cigarette moving in the dim light. She’d had a busy shift, but the few times she’d been able to pass by her girlfriend, Arizona’s day had only seemed to have gotten worse. First, a fight with the chief had left her in tears, and then her favorite scrub nurse had gone home to her own sick kid, and then the parents of one of her patients had opted for a second opinion and taken their kid to Mercy West.   
Callie watched as Arizona stubbed out her cigarette, then she hurried into the bathroom to check her hair. She was determined to show Arizona that there were plenty of alternative stress relievers to smoking. She heard the key in the lock and the front door open and went out into the living room. Arizona was hanging her coat up, her brow furrowed. She dropped onto the couch with a sigh.  
“Hello, gorgeous,” Callie purred, coming around the back of the couch and leaning down to place a kiss on her cheek. Arizona grumbled a reply, flicking on the TV. Callie crossed around the couch and turned off the set, turning around to smile at Arizona.   
“Calliope,” Arizona sighed, throwing the remote onto the cushions beside her, “I’m really not in the mood to…” her words trailed off as Callie straddled her lap, sliding her hands into Arizona’s hair and bringing their lips together, catching her bottom lip between her teeth and tugging lightly.  
“Not in the mood for what, now?” Callie murmured as she began planting kisses along Arizona’s jaw and down her neck, pausing to suck on her pulse point.  
“I’m not…I…” Arizona stammered as Callie bit down on her neck and then soothed the skin there with her tongue. Callie leaned back and grinned at her girlfriend.  
“What was that?” she asked playfully, pulling her shirt over her head and throwing it aside. Arizona’s eyes immediately fell to Callie’s chest as she unclasped her bra and tossed it away. Callie watched Arizona’s eyes darken as she palmed her own breasts, teasing her nipples until they were erect.  
“I’ve been thinking about this all day,” Callie said breathily. Arizona raised her own hands to Callie’s breasts, and Callie arched her back against them, moaning, smiling now that Arizona had decided to become an active participant. She tugged on the hem of her shirt until Arizona lifted her arms and Callie could pull off the offending garment.   
“You were?” Arizona gasped as Callie pulled off her bra and began rolling her nipples between her thumbs and forefingers. Callie smirked when she felt Arizona’s hips buck slightly beneath her.  
“Uh huh,” Callie replied, sliding off of Arizona’s lap to stand in front of her. She unbuttoned her jeans, grinning down at Arizona, “I could barely keep my hands off of you,” she slowly slid the jeans over hips, smirking as Arizona’s eyes followed their progress down her legs, “If you had had a spare minute I would have pulled you into the nearest on-call room.” She kicked her jeans off to the side and hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her panties.  
“Oh yeah?” Arizona smiled slyly up at Callie.  
Callie nodded and lowered herself to her knees, reaching up to Arizona’s pants off of her, ridding her of her panties in the process.  
“Mhm, I’ve been wet all day thinking about you,” she murmured, pushing Arizona’s thighs apart, hearing her breath catch as she lowered her mouth to her center. She grinned up at Arizona, keeping her gaze locked on her face as she dragged her tongue along Arizona’s slit.   
“God!” Arizona cried, letting her head fall back. Callie pulled away.  
“No, look at me,” she said, and waited for blue eyes to return her gaze before sliding her tongue between slick folds to tease Arizona’s clit.   
Arizona’s hands tangled in Callie’s hair as Callie brought up a hand to slide two fingers into her girlfriend, drawing them in and out slowly.  
“Callie,” Arizona breathed, fighting to keep her eyes open as her hips moved against Callie’s hands and mouth. Callie smiled against her and picked up her pace, feeling Arizona’s muscles wrapping tightly around her fingers as she brought her closer to the edge.   
Arizona’s hips left the couch as she came, Callie’s fingers continuing to move until Arizona reached down to stop her, her hand shaking. Callie smirked up at her, watching her girlfriend panting, hips jerking with the occasional aftershock. Arizona looked down at Callie in time to see her slide her fingers into her mouth and suck Arizona’s juices off of them.   
Callie laughed as Arizona reached down and pulled her back onto the couch, laying their bodies flush against each other.   
“You’re next,” she growled, a predatory glint in her eye.


End file.
